


Drawn to You (Part 2)

by twowritehands



Series: Drawn to You (Jinnobi) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, jinnobi challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: Part 2Obi Wan struggles with confidence after the Fevers.





	Drawn to You (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> JinnObi Challenge 2018!

For the second time in his life,  Obi Wan woke feeling as if he had been killed and buried six feet under duracrete. He could not move his body. His headache throbbed violently behind his eyeballs. This time, he was naked and sticky with dried sweat and ejaculate. That was from all the sex.

Memory made his eyes snap open wide.

He was not in his own bed. This was Qui Gon's room. That was Qui Gon's long brown hair; his long legs tangled with Obi Wan's.

They had sex yesterday. A lot of sex. Too much. Fevered,  frenzied, animalistic. Obi Wan had lost all control when the Metamorphosis changed him from temporary female back to male. He thought back through the haze of desires and lust that had driven him. He detected broad strokes of pleasure and acute ecstasy but not one detail of his lover. It could have been Qui Gon. It could have been anyone.

Shame flickered like lightning through his body. How could he have done such a thing to such a beautiful man? Qui Gon did not deserve to be used so carelessly. Heartlessly.

Obi Wan sat up. Certain sore muscles gave him a clue as to what positions had been favored. Oh gods.

He looked at his peacefully sleeping master, the curve of his ass beneath the thin sheet. Obi Wan blushed scarlet. Oh gods.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of last night, to recall any moments in which he treated Qui Gon like more than just a warm body to ravish.

Obi Wan could remember parts of the act. The deep, wet pleasure; the loud, hearty moans--his cock twitched--but no. It wasn't right. He never looked Qui Gon in the eye, just took and took and took without giving anything in return.

He glanced back at Qui Gon, who still hadn't even stirred. The jedi master was all but dead. The gentle swell and fall of his ribcage and his peaceful force presence assured Obi Wan that his friend was well. Just... wrecked.

Oh gods. He didn't want it this way.

Obi Wan left the bed, paced the room to ease stiff muscles. His heart began to thump uncomfortably. Curse biology. These fevers were unfair and pointless and ruining his life.

He quickly retreated to the fresher. First thing first, he needed to be clean and presentable. That would make him feel loads better.

By the time he emerged in a towel, Qui Gon was awake. Obi Wan stopped short,  breathless by the sight of his aroused lover.

Qui Gon had pushed the sheet down to his thighs, and held his hard cock in a loose ring of fingers. He grinned at Obi Wan invitingly.

Obi Wan stood speechless.

How? How could Qui Gon be ready for more after such a marathon?

Obi Wan's question became moot when his own arousal threatened to undo the tuck of the towel on his waist. He held the towel in place and cleared his throat. “Good morning.”

“You seem troubled,” Qui Gon said instead, concern knitting his brow. His arousal even flagged slightly. He reached for Obi Wan who moved automatically into his arms.

To be half naked in bed with his master was somehow normal and yet it had never happened before. At least, not with the pair of them just sitting.

It was wonderful to cuddle up to the long limbed man and just relax. Obi Wan put an ear to his chest and heard the loudest, steadiest heartbeat. Long, soft fingers brushed the skin of his back and ribs.

“Do you wish to talk?” Qui Gon asked, formally.

“Yes…” Obi Wan's courage dissipated in the fumes of his confusing feelings. He didn't know what needed to be said first.

“You can say anything, my love. Anything at all.” Qui Gon whispered.

The term of endearment comforted Obi Wan, reminding him of their history beyond the bedroom. His feelings transcended sex--and maybe so did Qui Gon's. Hopefully.

“Yesterday. That wasn't me. It was the fever. I was out of my mind.”

Bearded lips quirked. “This feels like an apology.”

“Well. Yes. It is.”

“But there is no need for one. I enjoyed it immensely.”

When Obi Wan did not look convinced, Qui Gon ran his fingers down the outside of his arm. “Obi Wan, your race is a miraculous, beautiful, breathtaking wonder. For one being to switch between genders is a feat demonstrating the sheer _power_ of life. Your presence in the force during these fevers is so intricate and volatile. I might as well couple with a human size star.”

Obi Wan swallowed dryly. “That. That is what worries me.”

To this Qui Gon frowned. “I don't understand.”

“We’ve only been together during one of my Fevers. I'm not usually--I don't want you thinking--that is to say--well, what if now you don't find me so--”

Comprehension smoothed out Qui Gon's forehead and his lips tilted. He shifted in the bed to hold Obi Wan closer.  “You will never disappoint me in bed, Obi Wan.”

Uncertainty choked him so he could not respond. He wanted it to be true. But Obi Wan knew himself and the chance was still too great to risk.

Qui Gon kissed him. They reclined, Obi Wan underneath, at his mercy. When their mouth separated briefly, Qui Gon said,sonorously, “I have let you have your fevered way. Now have mine.”

A drop in his stomach took his breath and his voice. His cock stiffened though. He bucked a little. “Yes, master.”

“As a woman you felt a powerful need.”

Another hard drop, this time into the recent memories of being so desperate to be stuffed it had literally burned in his new, unfamiliar tingling nether region. “Y-yes, master.”

Qui Gon flipped them, fast and hard. Obi Wan swayed on top and caught himself on the headboard. Qui Gon was beneath, hair fanned against pillows, chest heaving, legs wide, fingers digging into Obi Wan's waist trying to pull him close enough to rub his cock against the fluffy texture of the towel.

“Would you believe I feel that right now?”

Truthfully? No. Obi Wan didn't believe it. How could that be? Qui Gon did not have a vagina to quiver and throb in such a way. His opinion must have shown on his face.

Qui Gon snorted and his voice was gravelly. “It is true, Obi Wan. My body craves the stretch and velvety slide of a hot, pulsing, hard cock inside me. It has since I was a young man. I dream of it. I yearn for it. A cock like yours. Stroking me. _Pounding_ me.”

The towel was open. Obi Wan's cock was hanging heavy and a fat bead of precome slipped slowly from the tip, dripped onto Qui Gon's abdomen. It caused him to visibly shiver and laugh.

Obi Wan was breathing hard. There was a thumping in his ears. His entire body felt overly warm, and his arms were shaky--blast, what if he lacked the strength to prop up as he should? He reached for the force to ease his mind and aid his body.

Below him, Qui Gon's eyes flared with heated approval. Their force signatures intensified. Obi Wan began to see exactly what should happen. He stroked himself one handed, to slick the shaft with the available moisture.

Qui Gon's hand was working deep between his legs. A medium vial of oil lay half empty beside his hip. Obi Wan used the force to tip some out onto his cock, to grease the slide of his fist.

He shuddered with pleasure. He was ready.

“Fuck me now, Obi Wan. You will see what I mean.”

He pressed in, one steady push. The force sang through him. This felt amazing. _Qui Gon_ felt amazing. They looked into each other’s eyes--

They moved together. A fluid set. Pleasure built and built. Obi Wan lost himself to the will of the force. His thrusts became less timid. His lips sealed with Qui Gon's to better capture each amazing sound from there. Hearts racing. Breaths thinning. Their fingers laced on the pillows.

The force flowed seamlessly between them as they gave and received boundless pleasures. It was beautiful. Blissful. Ecstasy.

He buried his face in Qui Gon's long neck as he unraveled. Just like that, it was over. A single drop compared to the seas that had tossed them before, but a life giving one all the same.

“Qui Gon.” Obi Wan put their foreheads together and said no more. He didn't need to. The future held such astonishing promise here. This was the one person in all of the galaxy who had been made for him, and he for Qui Gon. Their paths merged irreparably, never to part again until death. But before that unknown, inevitable event, Obi Wan saw life grow and flourish.

Their own flesh and blood, a child destined to be born.

Obi Wan had seen visions of this exquisite gift before but none so clearly. Goosebumps lifted on his skin.

“A premonition?” Qui Gon guessed softly.

“Still a ways to come,” he surmised, with a breath of relief. He wasn't ready for so much to change just yet.

He preferred having Qui Gon this way, and all to himself for now.

**_fin._ **

  



End file.
